


like real people do

by somnia_tuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Blindness, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, missing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnia_tuan/pseuds/somnia_tuan
Summary: bambam, an angel, is sent out to either capture or kill mark, a fallen angel. just nothing could have prepared him for what comes from tracking him down.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello~~~ i am back! i was going to post this in feburary but i missed posting so,, here i am! i am really excited to share this one with you! i will be updating the tags as the fic goes on, so keep checking them! i don't want to spoil everything so early!

Bambam lounges back in his seat as he waits for his name to be called. The office is busier than normal today with new cases being assigned for the majority of the division and all the desks are filled. He doesn’t remember a time when there were so many active fallen angels, usually time leaves them more paperwork in the office than out of the field. He watches his best friend walk back to his desk, Ten’s arms filled with two stuffed folders before slamming them down onto his desk. He turns with his hands on his hips and sticks his tongue out at him.

“Why are you teasing me when you aren’t going to get a good night’s sleep for about...” Bambam sits up, leaning his head onto his hand, looking at the folders. “A month. Maybe I won’t get a case and you won’t be laughing then.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ten sits down, pulling one of them closer. “I’ll just ask the superiors if I can get help since two big cases are a lot on one angel.” He looks over, smirking. “I’ll even have someone ready to volunteer, say goodbye to your beauty sleep.”

“Bambam, please come up.” Jinyoung’s voice cuts through.

“It’s taken you a thousand years but you finally admit that I’m beautiful.” Bambam says, a hand over his heart. “How kind.” 

“Go get your case before you're in trouble.” Ten rolls his eyes, flipping the folder open. 

Bambam walks up to the front of the room, stopping in front of his superior’s desk. He smiles at Jinyoung, watching him check out the case folder before opening his drawer. He’s in the middle of hoping that he doesn’t get two large ones like Ten has when Jinyoung passes him a single skinny folder. He opens it then and there, just checking to make sure anything is inside. He shuts it, looking back at him.

“Nothing else?” He asks, looking at the open desk drawer. 

“That’s it. It’s a serious case that we need to be wrapped up immediately.” Jinyoung slides his desk drawer shut. “The higher ups and I agreed that you’re perfect for the case and since this is important just one is enough for you. If you finish this in a timely manner, you can be assigned another one.”

“Oh…” He trails off, looking down at it again. “Okay, thank you.” He leaves, heading back to his desk and sits down silently. He ignores Ten’s double take, flipping open the folder and begins reading through the case file. There are only a few pieces of papers inside, mostly just reports from the past thousand years and the basic information about the fallen angel he’s hunting. He scans it again and again, eyes always stopping on ‘brought in alive, if necessary brought in dead’ at the bottom of the page in bold red letters.

“Who did you get?” Ten asks from over his shoulder. “Mark?”

“He’s one of the first,” Bambam answers. “He fell centuries ago.”

“He’s a tough case, they tried getting him in before you even showed up.” Bambam looks up at him. “Usually people can’t get close enough to him to even get any more information, he’s really strong.”

“Well,” Bambam flicks through, finding the information for the fallen angel’s last known location. It’s a club on Earth, hidden deep within a major city. “I guess I’ll have my hands full with this one.” He gets up as Ten walks back over to his desk. “You have fun with those, I’ll be back.”

“Don’t get hurt.” Ten says as Bambam snaps his fingers and disappears. 

~

Bambam looks up at the tall skyscrapers next to him, the neon lights barely lighting up the alleyway he’s landed in. He rolls his shoulders, waiting a moment for the ache from his wings to disappear, and begins down the pathway. He pushes past a drunk group of humans, slipping inside the club easily and unnoticed. The base of the music pumps through him and he scans through the haze of the packed room. Fallen angels hideout in places where corruption will work easiest - and nothing says corruption than a club in a major city. 

Bambam slips around more groups of humans, loud drunk laughter and yells surrounding him. He turns his head, spotting a dark staircase hidden away by the bar and heads towards it. He turns his head away from the couple up against the wall, hands wandering and mouths moving and takes the stairs two at a time. There’s an odd feeling in the air as he heads up it, something sour settling on his tongue as he tries to ignore the sounds coming from behind closed doors. There’s definitely a fallen angel here but Bambam isn’t sure if it's his target. He walks out of the doorway that leads into a large dark lounge, turning his head to see that he’s now above the dance floor. 

“You’re not allowed up here.” A cold voice comes from behind him, turning his head to find someone in shadow sitting on one of the couches. He can just make out that they’re alone, one arm thrown across the back of the couch. “Usually I have to invite someone up here since the end of the staircase is hidden.” 

“Guess I got lucky.” He steps closer, just making out the man sitting there. 

“Oh you’re one of them aren’t you?” The man groans, getting up. Bambam has a second to blink before he’s on the ground, pinned. Bambam looks up, taking in the white hair of the man and realizes that he’s found his target a little too easily. “Can’t you guys ever just leave me the fuck alone?!”

Bambam shoves him, gets up and attacks. Punches are thrown and Bambam stumbles after a rather hard hit to his side. He scrambles up and follows his target across the length of the lounge.

“I’m supposed to bring you in.” Bambam pants, dodging a punch. “Just stop fighting and we’ll make your sentence easy.”

“Sure you will.” Mark tackles him, Bambam moving his head from a punch. “That’s what every angel says whenever you try to take me in again and…” He trails off, face falling when Bambam shifts, a light above them shining into his eyes. “What…” He whispers before he yells out in anger. 

Mark gets up, shoving Bambam as he tries to get up and takes a step back. Bambam fails to tackle him, stumbling as Mark lets out a series of fake laughs. He shoves Bambam back once more before turning on his heel and heading towards a door at the end of the room. Bambam follows, a hand stretched out just when the door slams shut. He flings it open and stumbles into the supplies closest. Bambam groans as he stands up, shoving the brooms back inside and slams the door shut. He runs his hands through his hair as he tries to make sense of what just happened. He looks back at the door, trying to make sense of the attitude change - from cocky to the anger at seeing him. Bambam heads back towards the staircase, rubbing at his shoulder and groans when he finds the entrance gone. He snaps his fingers with a sigh of annoyance. 

~

Bambam lands in front of his desk, his wings stretching out before he quickly tucks them back. They’re always in pain, leaving Bambam sore at the end of the day. He rolls his shoulders, slumping into his chair and drops his head down onto his desk. There’s less people in the office now, the silence making his thoughts about the interaction harder to sort through. 

“No luck?”

“I got some punches in,” Bambam rolls his head, finding Ten’s desk covered in papers. “Then he… got really mad all of a sudden and disappeared.” 

“At least you some punches in,” Ten shrugs. “Why don’t you go home since you sitting here isn’t gonna do anything for you.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” He gets up, groaning at the ache in his wing. Ten looks up at him concerned. “They hurt. I don’t know if it’s the lower frequency making it worse but they’re only getting worse.” He tucks them further against his back and tries to wish away the pain.

“I don’t understand why that happens to you,” Ten fixes his glasses, picking up his pen. “Newly born angels have pains in their wings for a week or two but now? You shouldn’t be having that problem.” 

“I’ve had it checked out and the doctors don’t know why either.” Bambam waves as he leaves. “See you tomorrow.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone that left kudos and read the first chapter!

Bambam lands outside in the alleyway of the same club and begins shouldering himself through the thick crowd. He had gotten into the office that morning, head still muddled from the first meeting with Mark, to only be informed of the high levels of corruption coming from the last location in the file and from their first meeting location. He popped down, looked up at the cloudy night sky and immediately began moving. He pushes his way in, the crowd thicker than before and the music louder. 

It dawns on him how thick the air is with that odd taste landing on his tongue again. He swallows it down causing his tongue to feel dry and heads for the staircase. He pushes past drunk couples and cringes at the feeling of so many bodies pressed against him. He stumbles out into the lounge, finding Mark whispering into a man’s ear, the flirtatious giggles from the man echoing in the space. He stops for a moment to gather himself before moving over and prepares himself for a fight. 

Mark looks up and whispers into the man’s ear again. Bambam waits until the man disappears, not giving him a second glance and pounces. They tumble to the floor, Bambam swings, hitting Mark’s shoulder before he’s rolled off and pinned to the floor. “Do you like getting your ass beat?” Mark growls into his ear, a hand on his back. “Stop coming back here.”

“I have to bring you in.” Bambam shoves him off, grabs onto his ankle as Mark gets up and sends him back onto the floor. “You’re doing damage to the human race with the amount of corruption you’re letting out.” Bambam crawls after him, gets up and jumps onto his back. They stumble, pushing and shoving at each other. Another hard punch lands onto his shoulder and Bambam hisses in pain. 

Mark looks back at him and watches him pick himself off the ground. “Stop coming back here, seemingly you don’t have what it takes to bring me in.” Mark walks backwards. “Fuck off.” He disappears leaving Bambam on the floor of the club lounge again.

~

Mark lands in the living room of his apartment and stumbles down onto his knees. He drops his head down onto the carpet, feeling every punch more than he should. He kneels back and looks out the wide windows at the lights of the city and the cars flying by that flood his apartment. He likes it up here, that feeling of flying comes back when he stands at the windows and looks down. He can barely see the ground from up here meaning that the club and everything else is out of sight and mind. He takes a deep breath feeling a sob forming but he swallows it away. 

He won’t give them the satisfaction of crying over this cruel twist of fate especially not when they’re toying with him. He doesn’t care how many angels they send after him but sending Bambam is cruel. He pushes away memories he’s long locked away and bites his lip as another sob threatens to escape him. They chose to make him a fallen angel, they can’t just now decide he has to die. He has a life that he has chosen to live, he’s making the best of it. He gets up, strips out of his clothes and heads to take a shower, just to get the feeling on Bambam’s hands off of him again. 

~

Bambam groans as he slumps into the office, pushing past his desk and heads towards Jinyoung’s office. His shoulder hurts, his wings hurt as they tuck themselves back together and he wants to understand what is going on. He doesn’t understand why every time he finds Mark - for someone that is meant to be hard to catch, Bambam has come to find himself in a fight twice - and why Mark has seemingly something against him. He knocks on the door, wondering if maybe he’s reading that part wrong, when Jinyoung calls him inside. 

He opens the door, rubbing at his shoulder as he steps inside. He shuts the door, sits down in the chair open for him and waits to be acknowledged. Finally Jinyoung turns to him and his eyes zero in on the movement. 

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“Mark has been getting some punches in,” Bambam says. “I’m sore.” 

“Wait… you’ve fought him?” Jinyoung asks, scanning him. “How’s the case otherwise?”

“I don’t know.” Bambam drops his arm and laughs once. “I leave more and more confused and he seemingly gets more and more angry every time I show up. We fight, he disappears and I’m left on the floor of a lounge in a club on Earth with my head spinning.”

“He’s like that.” Jinyoung leans back, hands tapping on the armrests of his chair. “He uses mind games to avoid being caught. He’s also good at getting away.” Jinyoung clears his throat, Bambam looking over at him. “Just keep up with it, you can catch him, just study his patterns. I believe that you can do it.” 

Bambam gets up, a hand on the doorknob when Jinyoung speaks again. “It’s important that you catch him, I don’t mean to put pressure on you but we need him brought in.” Bambam turns around, nodding. “He’s done enough damage and he has to pay for it now.” 

~

They meet in the alleyway the next time Bambam goes down to Earth to find him, pushing and shoving each other, fists flying and it ends with Bambam pinned against the wall. Mark pants heavily, his white hair hanging in his face, as Bambam swallows down the whimper from his back being shoved into brick. Mark’s lip is split from a swing Bambam got in before he jumped, the two of them falling to the floor in a mess of swinging limbs. Bambam pants along with him, shaking his white hair out of his face. 

“Why did they send you?” Mark looks at his face, shoving him again. “It had to be you at least they figured that out.”

“What are you talking about?” Bambam uses all his strength to switch their positions, pinning Mark against the wall. “What are you trying to get at?!”

“You don’t know…..” Mark swallows visually. He looks up, glaring at the sky. “Give Jinyoung my regards.” He shoves Bambam away, walking backwards out of the alleyway. “Try harder next time and maybe I’ll let you pin me to the wall again.” Bambam watches him disappear and yells in frustration. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bambam stomps his way up the staircase, the heavy presence of the club weighing him down. He had gone a few weeks without looking for Mark, hoping that maybe he would calm down if Bambam didn’t show up only for there to be a higher rise of corruption. It’s like he’s doing it on purpose, missing their fights and sends a signal out to him to get him to come back. He pushes a couple out of the way, not finding it in him to apologize when they break apart. He had spent some time thinking about what Jinyoung had told him, figuring that he was correct and Mark was playing tricks on him. It took until a week later of avoiding the feeling in his chest to realize that Bambam had something new to worry about - the growing feeling of recognition. 

He doesn’t  _ know _ Mark - only the stories and the case file - so why does his chest ache sometimes when he thinks about him too long? It just has to be because of the stories he’s looked into and studying about a few other cases solved recently of fallen angels. There’s no way Bambam knows him - he would remember. He walks through the doorway and stops short.

He feels something grow in his chest that he can’t immediately shake away as he watches a man straddle Mark on one of the couches. He watches Mark’s hand grab at his waist, sliding a hand underneath the man’s shirt and Bambam walks closer as a moan escapes from the man. They’re kissing quickly and sloppily, the man pulling lightly at Mark’s hair, and Bambam stops to stand in front of them. Mark smirks up at him as the man kisses hungrily at his neck, dropping his head back. 

“What do you want now?” He says, pulling the man closer. “I’m busy.”

“I want to talk to you.” 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Mark spits out, grabbing at the man’s thigh. Bambam watches the movement, glaring at his hand. “I have plans.” He pulls the man into a kiss.

“Get lost.” Bambam spits out, surprising himself. The man turns to look at him and Bambam steps back in surprise. For a brief second, with just the quickest of glances, he thought he was looking in a mirror. But now he realizes that while there are some similarities, the man is not him. 

Mark turns the man’s face towards him, smirking. “I have to take care of this,” He kisses him again, sliding a hand up and down his side. “And then I’ll take care of you, okay? Go and dance for a bit.” The man giggles before kissing Mark a bit. He pulls away, leaving the longue, Bambam not giving him a second glance. Mark glares up at him. “You probably just ruined the hookup I was about to score.”

“I don’t care.” Bambam says, crossing his arms. “We need to talk.”

“Why? So you can arrest me?” Mark laughs, getting up and pushes past him. “Did you say hello to Jinyoung for me? Was he happy to hear I’m still alive and bitter after all these years?” Mark turns to look at him over his shoulder. “He should be. I hope it pains him.” 

“What are you talking about?!” Bambam yells, walking after him. He goes to grab his wrist when Mark snatches his hand away. “Why do you seemingly hate me when I’ve never met you before?!”

Mark looks at him, his eyes sending daggers. “He did a good job.” He whispers. “Jinyoung really did such a good fucking job. Fuck off. Leave me alone,” He turns away. “Find me in another few centuries, I’m tired of this.” He throws over his shoulder before he disappears. 

“Get back here!” He screams to the empty room. 

~

Bambam watches the last angel leave the office and looks down at the notes he’s been working on all day. They’re short notes about each meeting with Mark, trying to find the common pattern. It usually ends with Mark being pissed and storming away, leaving Bambam behind lost and confused. He looks around at the empty room, pushes away from his desk and heads towards the door that leads to the archives. He’s allowed in this room, where files from successful closed cases line the walls. But he doesn’t want the closed cases, he wants the locked door all the way in the back. 

He had done some digging, asking around and listening into conversations, and found out that Mark’s original case file is in the back. He isn’t sure why he wasn’t given the original case file, especially since he’s tracking him down, but if he’s going to figure out anything about these few meetings, he has to get his hands on it. He walks through the barely lit room, past rows and rows of shelves and finally spots the door. He takes a deep breath, enters the code quickly before pushing in. He’s not proud of how he got the code but he’s desperate.

The room is small with an old rug sitting in the middle. The walls are lined with wooden bookcases, boxes filling the shelves. He steps inside, closing the door carefully and looks for Mark’s. Finally he finds it, takes it down and blows the dust off of the top. He takes it to the center of the room, sits down onto the rug and opens the box. Inside sits old scrolls, Bambam removes the first one carefully and moves the box to his side. He unrolls it, beginning to read when his world stops.

“What…” He says, tears forming. He reads about Mark’s trial held in early years of Earth - Bambam looks up, finding a year with three digits in the corner - for being found guilty of being in love with a human being. He knows that that’s the rule never meant to be broken for an angel, it being the quickest way to lose your wings. He reads about how Mark, while on a mission, had fallen in love with a human, in a place called Rome, named Bambam. His hands shake as he takes a deep breath, head snapping up when the door opens. 

Jinyoung steps inside, looking down at the scroll before looking back up at Bambam’s tear stained face. “So you found it…”

“You kept this from me…” He trails off looking back at the scroll. He tries to find his place again when Jinyoung rolls it up, placing it back into the box. He reaches for it and begins crying harder when Jinyoung removes it from his reach. “Give me that back!”

“No,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “You know that you’re not meant to be in this room without permission. I will overlook this rule break since it’s your first. I will also turn a blind eye knowing that you stole the code from a higher up.”

“Jinyoung…” He kneels up, a sob echoing in the room. “I’m in that case.”

“You are.” 

“Let me know more.” Bambam reaches again, Jinyoung stepping away. Realization dawns on him about everything, every word and action Mark has had towards him and towards Jinyoung. But more importantly, for the moment, he understands why he’s perfect for the case. He’s wrapping up the case he originally opened, the one he originally caused. “You chose me for this… because I created it.”

“I did.” Jinyoung says, looking away. “It seemed fitting.”

“How?” Bambam says, voice giving out. “Jinyoung, please give me the box.”

“I can’t. Go home Bambam, it’s late.” Jinyoung walks away, leaving him there even more lost and confused than before. 

~

He pushes his way through the crowd with tears streaming down his face. He runs up the stairs, not caring who he pushes past or what he breaks up. He needs to see him, he needs to understand. He pushes himself through the doorway, finding Mark leaning on the bannister looking over the dance floor. He sobs loudly causing Mark to turn to him. He stands up, moving away from the bannister and shoves his hands into his pant pockets. 

“Didn’t-”

“Mark.” He sobs out, rushing forward. He sobs again when Mark takes a step back, visually confused. “Please don’t go. Please, help me.”

“What are you talking about?” His voice is still on edge, but Bambam can just hear a softness creeping in. “Bambam, leave me alone.”

“You do know me.” Bambam scrubs at his face, his mind spinning. “I understand, I think, now. You fell because of me.”

“How do you know that?” Mark asks, keeping his distance. “This is a trick, isn’t it?”

“It’s not.” Bambam sobs out, falling to his knees. His chest tightens causing him to sob louder. “I was looking into your file and I found the scroll for your trial.” He shuts his eyes, feeling tears leak down his cheeks. His body shakes as another sob is ripped from his throat, eyes snapping open when a hand brushes away his tears. Mark kneels in front of him, cautiously wiping his tears away. “I know you.”

“But how much do you know about me…” Mark cups his face. “Bambam, how much do you know?”

“I know you fell because you were in love with me,” He reaches for him, crying harder when Mark shifts away. “Please let me touch you.” 

“I can’t,” He shakes his head. “Bambam, you have so many memories missing that me giving in to holding you will only cause the both of us pain.” He shuts his eyes as Bambam wails. “I know, I want to, I really do. But you need those memories and I don’t have them.”

“Who does?” Bambam reaches for him again. “Tell me who has them?” 

“Jinyoung would.” Mark whispers, wiping his tears again before dropping his hands. “You have to ask him, I can’t give you them.” He gets up and steps away. He shuts his eyes tightly when Bambam reaches for him again, falling to the floor when he misses. “Bambam, I can’t.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos ! 
> 
> the way i have only posted four chapters and somehow we have gone from - a markbam picture, mark tweeting bam goodnight, mark packing and leaving korea and bam shattering my heart with his posts / header change on twitter. wild,,,,

Bambam pushes open the door to find the office packed. He brushes away the forming tears, having gone home after leaving Earth to spend the entire night crying. He had willed himself to remember anything but it only seemed to hurt him more to try. He stops at his desk, slamming his hand down on top of Mark’s folder, gathering everyone’s attention. 

“Bam?” Ten comes up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Bambam shakes his head, not trusting his voice, not trusting himself. Ten rubs at his back, trying to get him to relax when Jinyoung comes out of his office. He looks over at him, glaring. “Give them to me.” He says, the entire room watching him have a breakdown. Because that’s what this is he realizes, he’s having a breakdown. 

“I can’t.” Jinyoung shakes his head as he walks over. “Bambam, it will do you more damage than good if I gave back your memories.”

“I was human!” He yells, tears streaming down his face. Ten steps away, allowing Bambam to stand up. “It’s already done the damage now just let me have my memories back!”

“No, trust me, the damage is not done.” Jinyoung sighs, looking down at the folder. “You are allowed a break from your case but I expect you to finish it.”

“A break?!” Bambam laughs, scrubbing his face. “Do you mean from the case that I’m a part of?!” 

“Yes, now you’re making a scene.” He turns away, heading back to his office. “Everyone get back to work, Bambam go home, you’re not in the right state of mind.” He opens his office door and looks back at him. “When you calm down, you’ll see that I’m right.” He shuts the door and the room moves back into motion.

Bambam sits in his chair, sliding the folder over to him. He flicks it open, eyes landing on Mark’s name and breaks into a fresh set of tears. A hand rubs at his back soothingly, Bambam sitting up to look at his best friend. Ten smiles as he places a cup of coffee down onto the desk.

“What did you mean you were a human?” Ten asks, brushing his hair out of his face. “You’re an angel, humans don’t become angels.”

“I was a human at some point.” Bambam drinks the hot drink slowly. “I was the human that caused this case and that’s all I know. I just know I caused an angel to fall. Jinyoung won’t tell me anything else and Mark won’t tell me either.”

Ten doesn’t say anything just keeps rubbing his back in small circles. Bambam finishes his drink, shuts the folder and gets up. “What are you going to do?” Ten asks, taking the dirty cup from him. 

“I’m going to go home.” Bambam says, wiping his face. 

~

Bambam pauses at the doorway leading into the lounge and watches Mark stand at the balcony. He clears his throat, smiling shyly when Mark turns to look at him. He walks over, stopping just shy of standing right next to him and looks down at the dance floor. He watches the mass of bodies move together with the music, hands wringing. 

“Did he give you them?” Mark asks, looking down at the club. 

“No, he told me that it would cause me more damage if he did.” Bambam sniffles. “He sent me home to calm down but I didn’t want to go home.” Bambam drops his voice to a whisper but he knows Mark hears him. “I wanted to be with you.”

“Why?” Mark turns to look at him.

“Even though I don’t know everything,” Bambam takes a deep breath. “My world just turned upside down. You’re the only thing that makes sense right now.”

“That’s not possible.” Mark turns back, leaning on the railing. “You don’t know me still.”

“Then allow me to.” Mark turns his head quickly, his eyes wide. “There’s a lot we have to work through but allow me to know you.” Bambam reaches a hand out, sighing when Mark moves his own hand away. “Mark…”

“I’ve waited a very long time to see you again and now that I am, I don’t know what to do.” Mark stands up, moving to the couch. Bambam follows, sitting with some distance between them. Mark lounges back, stretching his legs out. “You will never understand everything until you have those memories, I’m being serious. But….” He looks over at him, face soft. “I want you near me.” 

Bambam nods, looking down at his hands. “What do we do?”

“First apologize for beating the shit out of each other,” Mark snorts. “You probably won’t believe me but I truly never wanted to hurt you. I never have.” 

“You landed some hard punches,” Bambam rubs at his shoulder unconsciously, stopping when he realizes Mark watches the movement. He drops his hand onto his lap. “I should apologize as well, I really don’t like fighting but it comes with the job.”

Mark laughs. “That’s such an angel thing to say.” He reaches a hand out before bringing back to his lap. “Are you still in any pain?”

“No,” Bambam shakes his head. “Are you?”

“No.” Mark looks away, watching the changing lights of the dance floor. “Why don’t we get out of here and go get something to eat.” Mark turns back to him, swallowing before speaking. “I don’t want you in here any longer than you need to be.”

~

Bambam plays with his hands as Mark orders them food, names of dishes swimming around his head. He reads the menu hanging in the back of the shop, trying to make sense of everything when the waiter leaves them. He turns back to find Mark watching him, lounging back in his chair. Bambam can’t help but notice the distance Mark keeps between them. While he understands, his hands itch to reach out and touch him. He doesn’t understand why, he thinks that maybe his memories will come back if he does. He folds his hands onto the table, sitting up straight. 

“You don’t…” Mark shakes his head, not finishing his thought. Bambam looks away, looking at the other people in the restaurant, aware Mark watches him. “God you’re still so beautiful.” He ignores the comment even though his ears still burn. He turns back when their food is brought and struggles with the chopsticks. He sighs, trying again when Mark reaches over and helps him. He looks up, mouth dropping open a bit, as Mark smiles at him. “There, you’ll get used to it.” 

Bambam giggles and begins digging in. He wipes his mouth, feet kicking slowly. “What have you been doing this entire time since you fell?” He asks, picking up a piece of meat and chewing it slowly. “You probably don’t want to tell me since I’m an angel but…”

“But if I’m going to allow you to get to know me,” Mark places a piece of meat into his bowl before frying up more. “Then I have to be truthful. I’ve been moving around, just doing enough to cause some trouble for your division before moving on. This is the longest I’ve stayed in one location.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t know at first but it just felt nice not to have to move around so much.” Mark looks down at his bowl, nibbling on a piece of meat. “Then you showed up and I did want to leave, just to not face everything again but … I kept just making everything around me stronger. I needed to get your attention again and again.”

“So you were doing it on purpose,” Bambam smiles, shaking his head. “I had a feeling, I just didn’t know why.” He eats for a bit before speaking again. “That guy….he looked like me at a glance.”

“He did.” 

“Did you choose that on purpose? Did you sleep with him -”

“I didn’t sleep with him.” Mark cuts him off. “But over the years, I realized that men that looked like you stuck out to me more. It wasn’t on purpose, I was drawn to them for other reasons.” 

“Have you slept with other people?” Bambam asks before shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be asking you this. I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“I can, if you really want to know. Because yes I have.” Mark puts his chopsticks down, leaning back. “We have to be truthful but we still need a boundary. I don’t ….. This is painful for me. Sitting here across from you, with the way that you look, and just I’m struggling not to tell you everything. And I can’t Bambam,” He sits up, eyes shut tight. “We need to place a line that we don’t cross while we do this, whatever this is.” 

“Then….” Bambam looks at him. “I don’t know how to do this, I’ve never done this.”

Mark smiles sadly. “We don’t talk about being angels or fallen angels. We don’t talk about the past.” Mark sits up, leaning on the table. “We go out for dinner and we take it very slowly.” Bambam nods. “Alright, eat up before it gets cold.” 

~

Mark drops down onto his bed, strips his shirt over his head before relaxing back. His mind is racing, memories from the past rising up that he can’t get rid of. He’s struggled in the past to push them aside, to lock them up deep within and try to forget everything. But it doesn’t matter how many years have gone by or how many people Mark has met, the memories that are full of Bambam come back to haunt him in the middle of the night. He stares up at his ceiling, the feeling of his hands on Bambam’s still burning him. He rolls onto his side, a hand fisting into the bedcover as Bambam’s giggles - from past and present - bounce around his head. He doesn't understand how he’s meant to take this slow, how he’s not meant to throw himself at Bambam’s feet and love him completely again. 

He pushes himself up, shutting his eyes tight as the memories take over him finally, and Mark allows himself to get lost in the past. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bambam slumps in his chair, his wings aching. He spins around in a small circle and stops when he faces Ten. He’s bent over, nose in his files and Bambam can’t help but laugh. Ten looks over and glares at him. “You know, if you want to help, you can.” Ten sits up, rubbing at his eyes. “Are you still working on yours or?”

“Jinyoung told me to take a little break,” Bambam says, moving to face his desk. Mark’s folder sits there, closed and untouched. “So I’m going to take it slow… I’m still so confused.”

“I understand.” Ten nods, rolling his chair over to sit next to him. He takes Mark’s folder, flipping it open. “I just don’t understand how you were a human if you’re an angel now, that’s never happened before. And he fell because of you…”

Bambam nods, “I don’t know how I’m an angel but I guess that’s why my wings ache all the time. I’m not meant to have them.”

Ten looks over at him immediately, “But you do, so they’re yours.” Ten closes the file, pushing it back into the center of the desk. He pushes his chair back over to his desk, flipping through his file. “If you’re taking a break, you should head home.” Ten looks up at the closed door of Jinyoung’s office, “Might as well take the time to be away from here.”

~

Bambam pushes into the lounge, finding Mark alone and resting on the couch. He turns when he spots him, sitting up and smiles shyly when Bambam sits down. There’s still the distance but if they’re going to learn about each other, they have to do it this way. Bambam shifts, crossing his legs and faces him. Mark watches his movements, taking a deep breath and looks out into the empty lounge.

“Where do you want to go today?” Mark asks, looking over slowly. “I really don’t want you in this place.”

“Why?”

“Weren’t you trying to arrest me for corruption?” Mark teases. “You sitting here, it will latch on to you sooner or later.”

“Will it really?” Bambam asks, whispering more to himself than Mark. Mark nods anyway, getting up. Bambam follows, a small gasp escaping when Mark grabs onto his wrist before the two of them disappear. 

~

They end up standing in front of a small art museum, the lights of the street casting their shadows long against the pathway. Bambam looks down at the stonework before looking around trying to figure out where he is. He struggles to place the location, the city cleaner and less busy then the location of the club and Mark leads him over to the door.

“An art museum?” Bambam asks as he walks in, Mark holding the door open.

“Figured it was nice.” Mark says, turning left into an exhibit hall. Bambam follows, stepping up next to him to look at the piece. He tilts his head, a small noise of recognition comes when he realizes what the artist wanted. 

“Did you mean to take me to an exhibit about heaven and hell?” Bambam asks, staring at the piece. He looks at the green fields, wishing that he could go there. He can’t help but frown when he thinks about how heaven doesn’t look like this.

“No but here we are.” Mark turns to him, a hand finding his waist and he brings Bambam to the next piece. “Tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?” Bambam asks, Mark’s hand still on him taking his focus away. Mark must realize since he quickly removes it, tucking his hands into his jacket pockets. 

“Anything.” He whispers, eyes glued on the piece. Bambam finally looks, finding an angel and a devil in battle. He tries not to think about how much they could be them if Bambam never found that bit of information. 

“Well…. I work in the division for catching fallen angels,” They move to the next piece, something tightens in his chest when he spots the angel in the painting with its wings spread out. His wings don’t do that easily. “I work with my best friend Ten and … I have problems with my wings.” He whispers the last bit, moving around Mark and moving to another piece. He doesn’t want to see it, vision blurring when he feels a pain start up in his back.

“What do you mean - hey, what’s wrong?” Mark steps into his view, Bambam shutting his eyes and shakes his head. “What did you mean that you have problems with your wings?”

“They ache all the time.” Bambam whispers, tears streaming down his face. Mark brushes them away. “I’m not meant to have them and they don’t like being used. I just tuck them together but they still hurt.”

“Have you gotten them looked at?” Mark whispers, cupping his face. 

They aren’t meant to be this close, they agreed that touching wasn’t something they were meant to do. Bambam steps away, shutting his eyes as he wills himself to calm down. He hears Mark step closer causing him to swallow down the sob that tries to escape. “I have, they don’t understand why they do that.” Bambam opens his eyes, stopping himself from moving towards him. Mark’s face is lined with worry. “Don’t worry about it, sorry I brought it up.”

“Don’t apologize.” Mark says. “I want to make sure you’re alright.” He looks around the room, “Why don’t we find something else to do? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“If you want.” Bambam whispers, allowing Mark to lead him out. A hand lands on the small of his back, leading back to the street. He lets Mark walk him down the street when they finally stop. He looks up, smiling a bit at the café and bookstore Mark has stopped at. “Coffee?”

~

Bambam giggles into his hands as Mark reads a passage to him, with a funny voice and all, from a book they found in a basket near their table. They’re the used books that the store lays out to read while you enjoy your coffee. Bambam had fallen silent when they sat down, Mark immediately trying anything to open him back up. He sits up straight when his back touches the metal backing of the chair, a whimper escaping.

Mark stops, putting the book down. “You alright?”

“My back hurts.” Bambam whispers, 

“Do you need me to do something?” Mark asks. 

“No, it will go away soon.” Bambam picks up a half of a cookie, breaking it into halves. He eats one piece before holding out the other piece. “For you.”

Mark looks at it, taking it carefully and pops it in. He chews it slowly, hand closing and opening on the table. He shakes his head, reaches out and strokes Bambam’s check. “Today was fun.”

“I’m sorry I cried before.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Mark shakes his head, his thumb caressing his cheek. “I just have to cut this short because it’s taking everything in me right now not to gather you in my arms and hold you. I want to Bam,” He takes an uneven breath. “It’s hard not to.”

Bambam leans into his hand, smiling at him. Mark’s eyes widen a bit, cheeks turning a bright pink. “It’s alright that we have to end this now, I’ll come see you again tomorrow...is that okay?”

“Aren’t you meant to be capturing me?”

Bambam nods before he shakes his head. “I’m on a break since I had a bit of a meltdown in the office. I don’t want to catch you anymore but I will use that as a cover for coming to see you.”

“You’re lying?”

“A bit.” Bambam says, eyes fluttering when Mark’s thumb brushes against his cheekbone. Mark immediately removes his hand and casts his eyes down to the table. “Sorry, it just felt nice. But I’m just not telling Jinyoung the complete truth since he won’t give my memories to me.”

“That’s...smart.” Mark whispers, getting up to pay. “I’ll see you tomorrow Bambam.” 

~

Mark slams his apartment door closed, breathing heavily as his skin burns, memories struggling to break free. He shakes his head as he moves through his apartment on shaky feet. He strips off his clothes, letting them fall behind him, not caring about where they land at the moment. He pushes himself into his bathroom, turning the cold water on and splashes his face. He grabs the edge of the sink as he looks at himself in the mirror. 

His eyes roam over his face, cursing himself for breaking his own rules. He’s not meant to allow Bambam in, he’s meant to take it slow. But then he’s there, smiling at him and he just breaks. He wants him back, he wants to get back that one piece of his life that made sense - even if it’s been centuries. He lost everything because he listened to his heart and Mark wonders why he can’t just let himself do that again. He shuts off the sink, moving to start up the shower. He tests it, hissing at the hot temperature and gets in. He tries to burn away the feeling of Bambam’s body, tries to wash away what it felt like to stand next to him but it doesn’t work. The hot water washes over him, face turned up, and Mark lets the memories come again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw,,, a cute chapter. hope there's no angst coming...
> 
> again thank you all for reading ! hope you enjoy today's update!

Bambam stands outside the entrance of a park in the highest part of the city, the sky clear above him. He tilts his head towards the sun, letting a warm breeze wash over him when he hears footsteps come up behind him. He turns, smiling widely at Mark. He clears the distance between them, eyes wandering over Bambam’s body. His mouth drops open slightly, letting them slowly come back to his eyes. Bambam fidgets in place, stepping closer. 

“Let’s go for a walk.” Mark says, turning and starts to take the path. Bambam catches up quickly, tucking his hands into pockets. “How’s your back?”

“It’s alright today,” Bambam kicks at a rock. “It will probably bother me when I go back home and my wings are needed.”

“I wonder why you have problems with them.”

“I’m not supposed to have them.” Bambam says, “Humans don’t become angels, so I’m not meant to have wings.”

“Still, you have them.” Mark turns to look at him.

Bambam nods. They find a bench to sit down and watch the clouds float by together. Mark watches him, fighting everything in him. He wants everything again even if Bambam doesn’t know anything besides the reason that he fell. He watches how the wind pushes Bambam’s bangs into his face, watching Bambam shift it away, eyes unmoving from the sky. Suddenly he realizes that he’s wasting time - Bambam is here right now with him. He reaches out, a shaking hand finding Bambam’s and links their fingers. Bambam looks down, staring at it before finally looking up at the sky again. 

“Do you miss flying?” Bambam whispers. 

“Sometimes,” Mark says, looking up. “On days like these I do, just being able to take in the sunshine and relax.”

Bambam nods. “Can we walk some more?” 

“Of course.” 

They walk, Mark buying them lunch from a stand before they continue. Their hands find each other again, swinging a bit between them. Mark feels complete almost, an ache in his heart beginning to heal with Bambam’s hand in his again. They stop on a bridge, watching the water flow underneath it. Bambam leans over a bit, giggling. 

“There are fish.” 

“Is there?” Mark rips his eyes away from Bambam’s profile and looks down. He spots them, nodding. “There is, I don’t think I’ve ever been to this park.”

“Really?” Bambam asks, turning to look at him. “It’s gorgeous.” Mark stares at him, smiling softly. He turns, “What?”

“You’re so beautiful.” Mark steps closer, tucking his hair behind his ear. Bambam blushes. 

“What happened to going slow?” He swings their hands a bit. “I’m not complaining, just confused.”

“You won’t know what happened but you’re here.” Mark searches his face. “You wanted to get to know me again and I’m not going to waste time with you. It will be hard, especially because there is so much I want to tell you and do with you but,” He squeezes his hand. “I’m going to do something to make myself happy.” 

Bambam smiles, looking down and kicks his foot. “So you’ll let me in?”

“Bambam, you’ve always been allowed in.” Mark pulls him away from the bridge. “Why don’t we keep walking and then I’ll take you to dinner.”

~

They sit cuddled up in the booth, the restaurant's lights low. Bambam eats his dinner as Mark runs his hand through his hair. Bambam realizes that this is the most relaxed he’s been in a while, his back not giving him pain and his mind at ease. He places his fork down, wiping his mouth before cuddling into Mark’s side. Mark hugs him, a smile forming on Bambam’s face. 

“What can I do to help your wings?” Mark whispers, rubbing his hand at his shoulder. 

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do.” Bambam sits up and picks up his drink. He sips it, letting Mark have some before placing it down. 

“I doubt that.” 

“Unless you can, I don’t know, remove the pain from my body.” Bambam stretches his arms, sighing when he drops them down. “But this is the most relaxed I’ve ever been, my back hasn’t hurt once today.” He turns to face him, smiling a bit. “It will still hurt when I get home but ...thanks.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Mark laughs. “If I did, tell me so I can help again.” Bambam cuddles into his side. “Oh.” 

~

They sit cuddled up on a picnic blanket at the park again one morning, a basket stuffed with food next to them but Bambam can’t find the energy to begin unpacking it - especially not with how Mark plays with his hair. He looks up at him, his head resting in his lap and Bambam breaks out into a wide smile when Mark taps the tip of his nose. Bambam feels like a pile of goo, purring slightly when Mark starts playing with his hair again. 

“Mark, can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course.” Mark whispers, rubbing his temples slowly. Bambam lets his eyes slide shut. “Oh, you like to be pampered, I see.” 

“It feels nice.” Bambam says softly, mentally trying to remember the question he wanted to ask. “My question… you haven’t been making any more levels of corruption right?”

“No.” 

“Okay, so, I’m going to need you to.” Mark stops what he’s doing, Bambam whining loudly. He sits up, turning to look at him. “I’m still pretending to be trying to catch you so if suddenly you stop and I’m not bringing you in, my cover is blown.” 

“How much do you need?”

“Just enough to still be picked up on but not enough to make it obvious that you’re doing it on purpose.” Bambam pulls the basket over. “If you can, tonight go back to that club and just … I don’t know, do something small.” He feels his chest tighten causing him to sit up straight. Mark reaches for the basket, Bambam moving his hand away. 

“Hey,” Mark stops, looking at his profile. “My presence at the club is enough for something small. I won’t do anything else… I won’t do anything with anyone.” 

“I didn’t think that.” 

“You did and it’s okay.” Bambam turns to look at him, finding Mark already looking at him. “I haven’t done anything, I haven’t touched anyone else since we started this and I won’t until I’m dead in the ground.” Bambam’s eyes fill with tears. “I didn’t mean it like that… I just meant you’re back with me and that’s all I need. That’s all I want - everyone else was a failing way to fix the pain.” 

Bambam nods before closing the distance between them. He hugs Mark around his neck, hiding his face away and takes in the way Mark rubs at his back. “I’m sorry I don’t know why I assumed anything, I shouldn’t have.” 

“I forgive you. You’re new to this corruption thing and this is the only time you’re getting this close to it.” Mark runs his hand through his hair. The natural silence of the park fills the space between them before Mark whispers to him, causing his heart to burst. “There’s only ever been you and there will only ever be you. Nothing will change that.” 

Bambam leans back, shifting to sit up and cups Mark’s face. “Do you really mean that?” He whispers.

“Always have.” Mark kisses him cautiously, Bambam’s eyes widening when his lips touch Mark’s. He shuts them, pressing his lips against the ones slowly moving and lets Mark take the lead. He fists his hand into Mark’s shirt, sighing when Mark’s tongue presses against his bottom lip. He slowly opens his mouth, pulling at his shirt when Mark deepens the kiss. Bambam breathes heavy when Mark pulls away, his eyes still shut. “Always will.”


	7. Chapter 7

Bambam flops back into his desk chair, kicking his foot above the ground and flips open Mark’s folder. It’s been a little over a month since Bambam has been covering up the fact that he’s stopped actively trying to bring in Mark. He turns to find Ten hunched over a folder, scribbling quickly onto a notepad and smiles. The past month he has been the happiest and most relaxed he’s ever felt, his wings bothering mostly at night but he collapses into bed without worrying. He turns to find Jinyoung’s office door closed, two shadows in the window and turns back to his best friend.

“Do you want help?” 

“No thanks,” Ten sits back, turning his chair to face him. “You seem so much more … content? I don’t know how to explain but … are you alright with your memories not being returned?”

“No.” Bambam sighs, looks around and wheels over to him. “But Ten, we’ve been talking and hanging out and while I want them - I really want those memories - I’m happy with him.”

“You two are officially together?” 

“I don’t know if you can call it that but…” Bambam shrugs, picking up the notepad and reads through Ten’s notes. “I spend pretty much every waking moment with him. I guess you can say we are officially together even though we haven’t said it.” 

“And Jinyoung hasn’t said anything to you?” Bambam shakes his head. “Odd. He’s been … I don’t think he notices you’re not here, he rarely asks about you.” Bambam frowns. “Hey, you got yourself a partner and some time off don’t complain.” 

“A partner..” Bambam places down the notepad, leaning back into his chair. “I’m gonna head out, if you want help I’m more than willing to help.”

“Even if it messes with your beauty sleep?” Ten teases, smiling at the way Bambam sticks his tongue out of him. “You’re gonna need it now, doubt you know who would like you being exhausted on him.” 

“Maybe… anyway, I will help if you’re stuck or stressed.” Bambam waves before he snaps his fingers, disappearing from the office. 

~

“Of course sir, I will start looking into the fallen angel at once.” 

“Just be careful… he’s tricky and the original angel that I put on the mission has been compromised in a way.”

“Meaning?”

“He was the reason the original case file opened and now that he knows that, he’s been slacking off. I gave him a small time to take a break but he’s been missing more and more around the office. Be aware that he might be with the target.”

“Of course. A quick question?”

“Yes?”

“Dead or alive?”

“Alive if you can. But dead will be more than accepted.” 

~

Bambam kisses him slowly, Mark treading a hand through his hair as Bambam sighs into his mouth. They’re curled up on the couch in the lounge, the bass thumping through the floor and through the soles of his shoes. Bambam pulls away, staring up at the dark eyes watching his mouth and before he can stop him, Mark is kissing him again. Bambam gasps as Mark pulls at his waist, hands fisting into his shirt and pulls him close. Bambam drops his head back, Mark dropping his head down and finally one of them speaks. 

“I apol-”

“Please do that again.” Bambam looks at him, climbing into his lap and pulls his face up to his. “Do that again.” 

Mark nods, kissing him sloppily and grabs at his thighs. He picks him up, kneels onto the couch and lays him down. Bambam opens his mouth, allowing Mark to deepen the kiss and groans when Mark presses his hips down. “Bambam,” Mark pants, whispering into his ear. Bambam breaks out into goosebumps, pulling at his shoulder. “Let me take you home.” Mark leans over him, shifting his balance. “Let me make you feel good.” 

“Okay.” Bambam says shyly, running his hands down Mark’s arms. Mark gathers him into his arms and suddenly the air around them is quiet, the lighting of the room a dark red and Bambam just barely looks around at the bedroom before his head touches down onto a pillow and he stares back up at Mark. Mark shifts to lean over him, Bambam’s legs spreading to allow him to be close. He pulls him down into a kiss and opens his mouth.

Mark groans into the kiss, working Bambam’s clothes off of him. He throws his shirt off to the side before kissing sloppily down his chest. He undoes his pants with shaking hands and Bambam lifts his hips to help him slide them off. Mark leans back, staring down at him and takes a deep breath. He strips his shirt off and kisses him sweetly. 

Bambam slides his hands up his back as Mark begins kissing at his neck, feeling the bumps of the scars from where he lost his wings. He feels himself choke up, Mark shushing him as he leans up to look at his face. “It’s just scars baby,” Mark kisses his cheek. “They don’t hurt anymore.” 

“Are they bad?” Bambam whispers as Mark sits back and turns around. He sits up, running a finger tip down the white lines. He kisses them before Mark turns back around slowly. “I’m sorry.” He kisses his bare shoulder before dropping his head down. 

“It was worth it.” Mark whispers, Bambam picking his head up. He brings him into a slow kiss, helping Bambam lay back down. He undoes his pants, kicking them off and lays down on top of him. Bambam groans into the kiss, their hips rolling together. Mark looks down at him, finding Bambam’s eyes shut and slides a hand down to his hip. “I’m going to make you feel good, baby. Don’t worry.” 

Bambam opens his eyes, scans his face and nods. Mark kisses him sloppily, smiling into the kiss as Bambam wraps his legs around his waist and then they lose themselves in each other. 

~

Mark smiles at the small moan that escapes Bambam’s lips as he presses down onto his back, working a knot out. “You’re so tense.” He says softly, massaging his back again. Bambam kicks his feet lightly on the mattress, the sheet slipping down onto the floor. “Has no one checked the muscles in your back?”

“No.”

“My poor baby.” He kneels down, kissing his back teasingly. He looks up as he works his lips lower, dropping a lingering kiss to the small of his back. Bambam shifts, pressing his hips up and Mark laughs against his skin. He kisses up the center of his back, lays down on top of him and kisses his cheek repeatedly. “You comfortable?” 

“Yeah.” Bambam blinks slowly, falling asleep. He looks up at him, “Cuddle me?”

“Of course.” Mark rolls off and pulls Bambam flush against his chest. Bambam sighs happily before rolling over. Mark caresses his face, smiling down at the sleepy smile aimed up at him. 

Bambam hugs him, tucking his head into his neck. “You make me so happy.” He whispers.

“You make me happy too.” Mark says, shutting his eyes as the memories crawl into his vision. He tries to stop them, taking a deep breath as they crash down onto him and Mark falls asleep dreaming of the past.

~

Mark stares down at the dance floor of the club and he doesn’t stop the smile that crosses his features when the door opens. He turns, expecting it to be Bambam but finds five angels breaking in. He turns on his heel, running off when someone tackles him and pins him to the floor. He struggles, almost breaks free when his arms are grabbed and handcuffs are placed on his wrists. 

“Fuck you.” He spits out. He groans when he’s pulled up, handled roughly as the darkness of the club changes to the brightness of heaven. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos, hits & comments ~

Bambam pauses when he steps into the office, his wings ruffling as people brush past him quickly. There’s a murmur in the air, excitement and tension sticking to his tongue as he walks over to his desk and best friend. Ten is standing there, eyes trained on Jinyoung’s office and jumps when Bambam places a hand down onto his shoulder. 

“Sorry, but what’s going on?”

“Bambam, I have to tell you something before Jinyoung comes out and I need you to listen.” Ten turns around, eyes wide with nervousness. “There’s a rumor going around that they caught Mark.”

Bambam laughs, shaking his head as he places a travel mug of tea down. “That’s not possible. Mark has been laying low for a while now. There’s no way they would have caught him unless he went back to the club and spiked it higher than ever. I didn’t feel a single thing.” 

“Bambam, I’m being serious.” Ten moves closer. “He’s supposedly in questioning as we speak, everyone is waiting for Jinyoung to confirm the news. Bambam, you have to be prepared for if this is Mark. You know -”

“Everyone, I have an announcement to make.” Bambam and Ten turn, finding Jinyoung along with five other angels standing at the front of the room. Bambam grabs onto the back of his chair and he can feel Ten slowly grab onto his sleeve. “I am happy to announce that after many centuries of searching and having him slip through our grasps again and again, we have finally caught Mark.” 

Bambam feels his world stop before his knees begin to give out. He’s just losing his vision when Ten calls for him, panicking as Bambam slumps to the floor unconscious.

~ 

Bambam blinks up the ceiling of the infirmary before he pushes himself up. He looks around at the empty room, the lights on low before he slips out of bed. He finds his shoes, slipping them on and is halfway across the room when his wings start a pain in his back. He hisses, stretching them out before tucking them away. The pain kicks up, Bambam shuffling out and down the hallway back towards his office. He pushes open the door, finding the office less full and makes his way towards the large office in the back.

“Bam!” 

Ten’s voice reaches his ears but he ignores him as he shoves himself into Jinyoung’s office. He slams the door shut, finding Jinyoung sitting behind his desk as if he was waiting for him. “Where is he?!”

“Bambam, sit down.”

“No. I want to know where he is.” Bambam storms up to his desk, his feathers ruffling. He ignores the pain growing in his back, shoulders full of tension. “What did you do to him?!” His voice echos, breathing fast as the panic sets in. Ten comes rushing into the office, comes up behind him and tugs on his arm. 

“It’s alright Ten, he’s not doing anything.” Jinyoung sits up. “He’s currently in questioning still and to no surprise, is not giving us answers. But we have enough evidence to put him on trial. The trial is where his fate will be determined. But I have to tell you, it’s not going to go the way you want it too.”

“Give me back my memories.” Bambam bites out. “Why won’t you give me them!?”

“Because his death will make it all the more harder on you if you have your memories.” 

“His death?” Bambam’s voice cracks and Jinyoung frowns. “Let me see him, please.” 

“I can’t. Ten, make sure he gets home.” Bambam allows Ten to drag him out of the office and back to his desk. He sits down, drops his head onto his desk and cries silently.

~

“Bambam, we’re going to get into trouble.” Ten’s voice is low but Bambam can still hear the panic. He peeks around the corner of the hallway before making his way quickly down. “Bam, are you even listening to me?!”

  
“I am.” Bambam whispers harshly back. “You didn’t have to come, I told you that.” He opens up the door at the end of the hallway quickly, taking the staircase down two steps at a time. He lands at the bottom, pushes open the door slowly and tiptoes in. 

“I’m going to wait outside the door.” Bambam turns around to find Ten peeking out. “Give you some space.”

“Thanks.” Bambam walks further in, scanning the cells until he spots a light on in the one in the corner. He walks over, taking a deep breath but still cries out when he spots Mark. He sits on the floor with his head hanging low, his shirt torn up and Bambam can see the bruises littering his body. Mark looks up when he hears Bambam’s voice and dashes over to the bars. Bambam walks up, sticking his hand through the bar and caresses his face. “What did they do to you?”

“I’m not talking so they try to beat it out of me.” Bambam touches his fingertips to his lips, a tear escaping at the split on Mark’s bottom lip. “Listen to me,” A hand reaches out and fists itself into Bambam’s shirt. “They aren’t going to let me go. I don’t want you at the trial, do you hear me?”

“But I can help.” Bambam cries softly. “I can’t lose you.”

“I’m always yours.” Mark whispers, taking Bambam’s hand and kisses it softly. “I told you that. I’m always yours, doesn’t matter what happens.”

“Don’t say goodbye please. Please Mark, don’t.” Bambam sniffles. “I asked for my memories back again and he still won’t give them to me.”

Mark looks over his face and steps up against the bars. “It’s okay. Just know I would fall again and again if it meant you would spare me a second glance.” He kisses Bambam’s forehead, letting his hand go. “Go before you’re caught.”

“No,” Bambam shakes his head, reaching for him but Mark steps out of reach. “No, come back please.”  
  
“Baby, go.” 

“Bam, we have to go!” Ten’s voice comes into the room suddenly, the door wide open behind him. “The guard on shift is going to come back down and check on him.” Bambam turns to look at Mark, finding him with his back towards him. He pulls himself away, following Ten up the staircase. They stop finally when they end up back in front of their office door, breathing heavily. 

“Bam, tell me you’re not-”

“When is the trial?”

“Tomorrow.” Bambam looks up at him. “They brought it forward since he’s a big deal. I don’t know if they’ll allow you inside but… doubt that’s going to stop you.” 

“Nothing is going to stop me from stopping this and saving him.” Bambam says before disappearing away, collapsing into his bed and crying until he falls asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the late update - i went to go update yesterday and my laptop decided it was time for the hinge to break. today's update is long and you will get the answers you've all been waiting for !

Bambam steps into the courtroom, sits in an empty spot on the bench in the back row and Ten slides into the spot next to him. The room falls into a hush as the judge comes out. The woman sits down at the same time as the jury does, the room falling silent. 

“We are here to see the judgement of the fallen angel Mark.” The woman flips over a folder on the desk in front of her. “Originally fell during the Roman Empire on Earth, was an angel for 150 years before falling in love with a human being.” She pauses as she reads, Bambam tilting his head to watch her. “Jinyoung, is the human present?”

Bambam watches Jinyoung stand up from another table on the side. “He shouldn’t be but -”

“I’m here!” Bambam yells, shooting up in his seat. The room turns to look at him, whispers breaking out. “I’m here, your honor.”

“Jinyoung, please bring him forward and he can sit with you.” The judge turns back to the folder as Bambam shuffles up the middle aisle, sending Jinyoung an awkward smile. He sits down, scanning the front for Mark but it comes up empty. “Now, please bring out the guilty party.”

Bambam hears a door open and he bites his lip as Mark is dragged into the room. He looks worse than he did yesterday, his shirt laying open and bruises covering his torso. Whispers break out but Bambam knows it’s more about the fact that this legendary fallen angel has been captured than the state he’s in. Bambam sits up on the edge of his seat, trying to keep his eyes on Mark and watches as he’s shoved into a chair, chained down onto it. Mark looks over at him before he hangs his head. 

“You have been found guilty of falling in love with a human being, falling from heaven and losing your wings. You have been found guilty of spreading corruption for centuries, causing sin to take hold in parts of cities and towns.” The judge looks up at Mark, finding a pointed glare being sent her way. “Do you have anything to say?” Mark stays silent. “No?” 

“Everyone here knows the story about how you feel and knows that -” Bambam raises his hand, getting the room’s attention. “Yes?”

“I don’t know it.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t know the story about why Mark fell. I know he fell in love with a human - the one thing we aren’t meant to do - and he lost his wings. I know I was that human but that’s it.” Bambam’s breathing picks up, looking out around the room before looking back. “I don’t have those memories, I don’t know why I’m an angel.” 

The judge studies him for what seems like a century before her voice silences the room. “Jinyoung, you have his memories correct?” Jinyoung nods. “Are you sure you want them? He is going to die today, do you want to carry that with you?”

“Of course I do.” Bambam turns to look at Mark. He takes in the way his hair hangs in his face, the way his chest moves as he breathes and the wetness of his eyes. He takes in the way his hands hang limp, his feet are placed flat against the floor and how his shoulders are slumped. There’s no fight in him left and it makes Bambam want to run over and beg him to fight. He turns back to the judge quickly before his eyes wander back over to the one face he wants to see when he says it. “I want to know because I love him.” 

The room breaks out into loud whispers, Bambam watching identical tears stream down Mark’s face. He mouths something but there’s so much going on around him he can’t pick up what he says. “Silence!” The judge’s voice booms across the room. “You are aware that you are admitting in a courtroom, while a trial is going on, that you are in love with a fallen angel?”

“I am.” Bambam turns to look at her, standing up carefully. “I am completely aware. But even if I can’t get him back at the end of the day like I want, I want him to know that I love him. I don’t know my history, I don’t know why I’m an angel but I know that even without my history, I am in love with him. I have tried getting my memories back but they won’t be returned.”

The judge studies him, “We will give them to you.” The judge motions from a chair to be brought into the middle of the front of the room. Bambam is led over, panicking slightly and is sat down into the chair. “I want to warn you, you are about to take on a burden that might crush you. Are you sure?”

“I want to know everything. I want to know him in my past life and this one.” 

Jinyoung walks up to his side, places his fingers against his temple and Bambam feels his eyes roll back. He slumps into the chair as his mind races with the memories of his past. 

~

_ Bambam’s head is bent down, counting out the coins in his hand. It’s still not a lot but it’s a lot better than the last sell he was able to do. He sighs, reaching for the small bag on his hip and slips them inside. He kicks at the dirt road leading back to his house and small farm, his mind going over the list of things he needs to get done when he thinks maybe the small amount of for a group of vegetables isn’t worth it now. He sighs, picking his head up and slams into a body rushing out onto the road.  _

_ He stumbles back while the man falls, scrolls going flying. “Are you okay?” He starts gathering up the scrolls before turning back to the white haired man. He stops for a moment when brown eyes meet his, a blush forming.  _

_ “Yeah, I was in a rush and wasn’t paying attention.” The man gets up, a small smile on his face as he blindly gathers up his scrolls. They’re lost in each other's eyes, identical blushes on their faces. “I’m Mark.” _

_ “Bambam.” He looks down, biting his lip as he stands up. He hugs the scrolls to his chest, watching Mark stand up.  _

_ He fixes the ones in his arms before taking the ones from Bambam. “Thank you.” They stand there, lost in each other before Mark clears his throat. “Um - thank you! I mean - I’m sorry for bumping into you, I just moved in,” He nods to the small house behind him. “And I’m still a little frazzled from everything.” _ _   
_

_ "It’s alright, if you ever need help,” Bambam points behind him, towards the house on the hill. “I live just over there. I have plenty of vegetables if you need food.” _

_ "I’ll remember that.” Mark smiles wide. “And what if I wanted to stop by just to see you? _

_ “Well, you can always use the excuse that you need vegetables to see me.” _ _   
_

_ “I get hungry quite easily, I might need to stop by daily.” _

_ Bambam blushes, turning his head away. “You could stop by hourly if you want.” Bambam moves his head back towards Mark, walking backwards. “Wouldn’t want you to starve.” _

_ ~ _

_ They kneel into the dirt, shoulder’s bumping into each other and their heads bent low as they work on Bambam’s garden together. Bambam picks at the weeds, removing dead leaves carefully when Mark groans and sits back. He turns to look at him, brushing his bangs out of his face and smiles at the small smile Mark has on his face when a warm breeze kicks up. He kneels back, brushing his hands onto his tunic and bites his lip. “Tired?” _

_ “Yeah,” Mark looks back at him. “I didn’t realize it was this much work.”  _

_ “It is,” Bambam laughs. “I have to make sure they’re taken care of. Especially if I’m bringing my stock up for winter.” Bambam crawls over to sit next to him. “We all can’t read scrolls all day.” _

_ “That’s a lot of work too!” Mark laughs before falling backwards, laying down on the grass. Bambam lays on his stomach, looking down at his face. “Can we take a break? I promise to finish up all of this for you if you lay in the grass with me for a little bit.”  _

_ “We can lay here.” Bambam lays onto his side, resting his head onto his hand. He plays with the pieces of grass, watching Mark copy his stance in the corner of his eye. He looks up at him, smiles and flops down. His head rests on his arm, eyes scanning Mark’s face. “I still don’t understand how you have white hair.” He reaches out a hand and tucks his hair behind his hair. “I’ve never seen someone so young with white hair.”  _

_ “I’ve always had it.” Mark looks up at the rich blackness on top of Bambam’s head. “Though I do like your hair color.”  _

_ “Do you really?” Bambam snorts. “I think it’s boring.”  _

_ “I think it suits you.” Mark runs his fingers through his hair, his ears burning. “You look beautiful with it.” He takes his hand back and looks down at the pink on Bambam’s cheeks. He flops down, mirroring his stance once again, and smiles at him.  _

_ ~ _

_ They kiss shyly in the doorway of Bambam’s house, Bambam resting his hands onto Mark’s waist as Mark slowly places a hand onto his hip. The kisses are slow and cautious, lips sliding together as the night rises around them. Mark pulls away and bites his lip when Bambam whines, dropping his head down to hide the smile. “I have to go. I need to get back and try to finish my work before there’s no more sunlight.” _

_ “You’ll come back tomorrow? I want to spend more time with you.” _

_ “I will try.” Mark looks back up at him, already finding himself inching closer. “There are some things I have to do in the daylight but I can try to make some time for you.” Mark kisses him again, wrapping an arm around his waist. Bambam hangs his arms around his neck, tilting his head and he smiles into the kiss when Mark fists a hand into his tunic. “I have to go.” Mark whispers against his lips. _

_ “But you aren’t leaving.” Bambam teases, pressing closer. “Are you sure you can’t stay?” _

_ “No Bam,” Mark removes himself from his hold. “Tomorrow.”  _

_ ~ _

_ Bambam sits on a stool in his house, looking down the scrolls laid out and then looks back at Mark. He studies the way the sunlight shines through the whiteness of Mark’s hair, the way his brown eyes study him and how he holds his shoulders - as if he’s used to having to hold up weight on his back. He turns back to the scrolls, traces the writing on the one closest to him and whispers. _

_ “You’re an angel…”  _

_ “I am.” Mark says, placing a hand onto his knee. “I wanted to tell you because I am finding myself falling more and more in love with you and if I want to be honest with you about that, I need to tell you what I am.” _

_ “You’re in love with me?” _

_ “I am. I don’t expect anything, I don’t expect to hear you say it back right now.” Mark shuffles closer, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into his skin. “But I think I’ve been in love with you since I met you. It’s been months and I can’t get you out of my mind.”  _

_ Bambam watches his mouth before looking up at his eyes. “You haven’t left my mind either. I just don’t know if I’m ready to say it.”  _

_ “That’s okay.” Mark smiles softly. “Just hearing that is enough. Do you understand why I’m here in your village?” _

_ “You’re looking for a fallen angel?” Bambam’s eyebrows scrunch up. “Is it dangerous?” _

_ “It can be but there’s only one and he’s been growing weaker.” Mark points to a written passage on a scroll. “I have to bring him in before he causes problems and spreads corruption into the human race here.”  _

_ “Me.” _

_ “Yes,” Mark looks down at his hand. “You.”  _

_ “Then you’ll leave me?” Mark’s head shoots up, finding Bambam looking down at his hand. “You’ll go back to heaven and I’ll be here.” _

_ “I can come see you.” Mark smiles when they make eye contact. “I’m not going to just move on, I promise you that.”  _

_ Bambam nods before he leans in for a kiss. “Do you have powers?” Mark nods a little. “I just - could have you gotten rid of all my weeds quicker that one day?” _

_ Mark laughs. “They don’t work like that.” Bambam nods before kissing him again. _

_ ~ _

_ Bambam kisses him frantically, grabbing at Mark’s shoulders as he kneels between his legs. The sun beats down onto them, drying the cool water on his skin of the river where they had come out to swim today. Their clothes lay underneath Bambam’s head as a pillow, the rushing water just down the small slope not far from where Mark laid him out. Mark kisses at his neck hungrily, Bambam’s small moan causing him to grab at his waist. The swim had gone from playful to heavy once they had brushed up against each, Bambam finding himself in Mark’s arms as he carried him out. _

_ "Mark,” He pulls at his hair, spreading his legs a bit more. Mark moans as he moves down his chest, hands sliding down his sides. “What if someone sees us?”  _

_ "No one’s around.” Mark kisses at the inside of his thighs, biting them playfully before moving his lips further in. “We’ll be okay.” Bambam nods as he tilts his head to watch him, finding Mark moving his lips back up his hip bone. “You’re so beautiful, I can’t believe you exist.”  _

_ “Mark.” He sighs happily, eyes fluttering when their hips brush against each other’s. Mark kisses him sloppily, their tongues brushing against each other’s as Mark explores his mouth frantically. “Before someone comes.”  _

_ Mark smirks down at him, balancing on his hands. “Your order is my command.” He sits up, pulls Bambam closer and then hooks his legs around his waist. He leans back up, kissing him again and then they lose themselves in each other. _

_ ~ _

_ Bambam giggles against his lips as Mark holds him, the moon light shining down onto them. Bambam kisses him again, sinking a hand into his hair and smiles when Mark rolls them. He hooks his arms around his neck, hands on his hips and Bambam sighs against his lips when Mark begins rubbing circles into his skin.  _

_ “I love you.” Bambam whispers, smiling widely when Mark freezes. He stares up into the brown eyes staring down at him and cups his face. “I love you!”  _

_ “Are you sure?” Mark sits up, pushing the sheet down. Bambam sits up quickly, throwing his arms around his neck again. “Bambam, I didn’t push you into saying it did I?” _

_ “No.” Bambam cups his face again, Mark looking over at him. “I love you. I mean it.”  _

_ “I love you too!” Mark kisses him happily, wrapping his arms around him. “So much, you have no idea.”  _

_ “I have somewhat of an idea,” Bambam strokes his cheek before brushing his fingertips over his lips. “It must be the same way I feel about you.” Mark lays him back down, moving to lay next to him. They tangle their legs together, Mark grabbing the sheet to cover them back up. Bambam cups his cheek again, stroking his thumb across the tanned skin getting lost in the loving brown eyes studying him.  _

_ ~  
_

_ Bambam pushes into his house, wiping away the sweat forming on his forehead and pauses when he spots a man he’s never seen standing in his main room. “Um excuse me,” The man with black hair turns around. “I’m sorry but who are you? If you need some spare vegetables, that’s fine but I didn’t even see you come in.” _ _   
_

_ “Why do you have those?” The man points to the scrolls on his table. Bambam moves to get them, to put them away from prying eyes when an arm shoots out. “Answer the question.” _ _   
_

_ “Those aren’t mine and I don’t like you being in my house. Please leave.”  _

_ “I would like to know how you have those scrolls, they belong to an angel and you should not have them.” The man moves over, collecting them with ease. “I know the person who is meant to have them and you are not him. So, I ask again, how do you have them?” _

_ Bambam watches him, a bubble of panic forming in his chest. “He left them here for safe keeping.” Bambam says, watching the man nod once. “Please do not take them, he trusts me to have them for him when he gets back.” _

_ "But he’s not getting back.” The man looks at him, eyes cold. Bambam steps back, bumping into the chest by the door. The man closes the distance between them easily causing Bambam to trip and land on the floor. “You see, there’s a rule that all angels are not meant to fall in love with humans. It’s our number one thing - we follow it very seriously. So understand our surprise when our most loyal angel is exposed for not only falling in love with a human but entering into a relationship with him.” _

_ “Help!”  _

_ “No one can hear you, I placed a silent charm on the house for this conversation.” The man stands over him, Bambam’s chest heaving. “Once we received the information about this betrayal, I came down to watch you. I feel bad for what I have to do, since you seem to live a good life and are bettering the earth with it. But, you are the reason an angel is losing his wings tonight and that can not go unreprimanded.” _

_ “Please don’t.” Bambam begs. “I didn’t know! Please don’t hurt him.” _

_ “Even when you could lose your life, you beg for him?” The man laughs. “I will never understand human beings at their core. I am very sorry for this but you caused a disturbance.”  _

_ The man reaches down and places his fingers onto Bambam’s temple. Suddenly the world around him goes black, Bambam crying out in confusion. He hears the man’s feet shuffle back away from him as he sticks his hands out in front him. He knows that he’s now blinded, left to wander the earth in the dark.  _

_ “Why?!” _

_ “I am sorry.” The man says. Bambam hears nothing after a click of his fingers and sobs loudly.  _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter ~ i hope everyone has enjoyed this story! thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!

Bambam gasps as he wakes up back in the courtroom. He turns his head to find Jinyoung standing next to him and he scrambles away from him. The chair slams into the floor when he gets up, backing away as tears stream down his face. 

“Bambam, listen -”

“You blinded me!” Bambam screams.

“That’s what you did to him?!” Mark bites out. Bambam turns his head to find Mark struggling against the chains. “I’ve been living all of these centuries believing that you just killed him but I find out you blinded him.” Mark pulls at the chains at his arms. 

“Calm down.” The judge warns.

“Why did you think he killed me?” Bambam asks, looking around and rushes to be at Mark’s side. He cups his face and tries to sooth him. “What does that mean?!”

“Because I fell,” Mark takes a deep breath, glaring at Jinyoung. “And I walked miles to get back to you.” Mark looks up at him. “But it took me two years, seems like someone made sure to make my life harder than it was already. And when I got there, everyone told me I was too late. You had gotten sick and died from it. Now I know, you didn’t get sick by an angel’s hand. You couldn’t farm and probably grew sick because you weren’t eating. Baby, I am sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Bambam wipes away one of Mark’s tears before he’s pulled away. “Hey!” 

“We are still at a trial.” Jinyoung warns before the judge clears her throat. “I apologize, your honor.”

“Leaving him blind was not in the original report.” The judge says shortly. “While the council did agree that the human needed to be reprimanded, we did not agree about blinding him. You were sent down there to get the scrolls - which you did - but you were not sent down there to change the course of a human being’s life.” Jinyoung drops his head down. 

“Your honor? I have a question.” Bambam pulls his arm free from the guard’s grip. “How were we found out about?”

“The fallen angel Mark brought in tried to bargain for a better sentence. He did not get a better sentence but he did tell us that the angel that brought him in was seeing a human being. We did not believe him until he gave us enough stories that did not make it sound like he was lying. We postponed his death sentence until we had proof though. Jinyoung was sent down to see you from a distance and found Mark and you embraced before he hurried back to heaven.” 

“Then why did I become an angel?” Bambam asks, his wings fluttering. He hisses in pain, rubbing at his shoulder. “Why do I have these if I’m not meant to have them?”

“You died earlier than you were planned for.” The judge says seriously. “Now I know why but back then, you died earlier than you were ever meant for. You were kept in limbo, we figured that it was better for you to be at rest in a peaceful place without a chance of finding out what happened. But then we figured maybe making you an angel would be better but seems like it caused more problems than it should have.”  
  
Bambam looks over at Mark. “Then… what happens?”

“Well, we have a few options. One, he dies and you stay an angel.” Bambam whips his head around, moving over to the stand. “Two, he dies and you fall because you confessed to being in love with a fallen angel.” Bambam shakes his head, eyes watering and the judge stares down at him. “Or I do something I have never done before and give you a third option. We make you two humans, send you somewhere on earth and you two live out a life without any angels, fallen angels or wings.” 

“That one!” Bambam yells. He hurries over to Mark, pulling on the chains. “Say the third one.” Bambam whispers. 

“We can really have the third one?” Mark asks, hesitant. “There’s no catch?”

“You would live with the knowledge of this life and the past one.” The judge leans back. “But you would be free, left alone and together. There is no catch, I swear.” 

“Then the third one.” Bambam kisses him happily. 

~

Bambam rolls over, wrapping his arms around Mark’s back and tucks his head into the space between his shoulders blades. He feels himself start to drift off back into sleep, when Mark links their hands. “What time is it?” Bambam asks.

“Four?” Mark yawns as he shifts, Bambam shifting to be close again. “Yeah it’s four in the morning.” Bambam hums. “Why are you up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Mark rolls over, Bambam cuddling into his chest. Mark plays with his hair, feeling the softness of the black strands as they run through his fingers. “I kept thinking that when I woke up I was going to be blind again.” 

“You won’t be.” Mark whispers, kissing the top of his head. “That’s behind you.” Mark listens to his breathing, sure he’s asleep when he speaks again. “Do you remember anything past that?”

“I remember just mostly nights where I was terrified to go to sleep.” Bambam shifts to look at his face. “I thought someone would come and do something to me. But that’s it…. I don’t even remember getting sick.”

“I’m sorry, I was trying to come get to you.” Mark kisses him. “I really was.” Bambam hugs him tightly again and Mark lays down on his back. He rubs at his back, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Bambam answers him sleepily before falling asleep. Mark stares up at his ceiling as he listens to Bambam’s even breathing and sends a silent 'thank you' to the universe for allowing him to hold him in his arms again. He’s still up when Bambam stirs in the morning, watching the sun rise through the curtains. He kisses him happily before pulling him out of bed to start their day. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are always appreciated!


End file.
